


Pink

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, mermaid au, pink junghee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Jonghyun can't help but admire their new pink hair and neither can Jinki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com].

Jonghyun looks in the murky mirror, tilting his head this way and that to view himself from different angles. His long hair flows around him with the current and he admires the contrast to his pale skin. An unfortunate side effect of a chance encounter with a sea monster has transformed the white strands to pink and he can’t help but think that he looks beautiful.

“Here you are…” Jinki’s voice startles him and he turns around, seeing his mate slowly swimming into the cavern toward him. Nervous energy runs through him at the amazed look on Jinki’s face as his mate takes in the sight before him, hand reaching out to run through the silky pink tresses and leaning in to give him a familiar kiss.

Jonghyun breaks away, face heating up as Jink trails his hand down his neck, their foreheads leaning together as Jinki studies him. 

“You look so pretty, Jongie,” he whispers, his fingers catching on the seashell top that Jonghyun had been making for his cousin. It had only been an experiment, to see if the opalescent colors of the shell would complement the brightness of his hair, but the reverence in Jinki’s voice overwhelms him and leaves him speechless. 

“Jongie?” Jinki says again, this time with a hint of concern as he watches Jonghyun’s fin begins to change color, the white overtaken by varying hues of pink; little spots forming until the different hues of pink have bled into every scale and the pattern swirls slowly, the colors mesmerizing both of them.

“I-I..,” Jonghyun trails off, unable to breathe, unable to think. As a chromataphore, his fin has always been penchant to change, but this felt different. Almost as if it is a reflection of his soul rather than his environment.

Jinki rests a large hand on Jonghyun’s hip, the other moving up and down slowly on his fin, his eyes intently studying the variation in color as it continues to swirl. Even with the unexpected changes, Jonghyun feels comforted knowing that his mate is here with him. His eyes return to the mirror, where he can see the brightness of his pink hair contrasting with Jinki’s deep blue-green braids; his pink fin steadily moving against the water even as his mate’s large hands roam over him, pulling his back to his front so that Jonghyun can clearly see the size difference between them.

“Jongie?” Jonghuyn raises his eyes to meet Jinki’s in the mirror, those deep purple orbs meeting his bright silver ones, both filled with questions but also with love. Eternal love.

Without really knowing why, or really where the question comes from, Jonghyun hears himself ask, “Can you call me J-junghee?”  
Jinki nods, not even a second of hesitation before he is leaning down, surrounding Junghee with his warmth. He pulls aside their pink hair, exposing their sleek neck and kissing up and down it, placing tender kisses and exhaling quiet “I love you”s in between each action. 

Junghee feels themself blush, the pink racing across their face and sending a chain reaction in their tail as the colors swirl in response to each electrifying touch Jinki bestows upon them. They get one last look in the mirror, noting again how beautiful they look like this; how right they look beside their mate as Jinki rains kisses down their neck, fingers tangling in their flowing pink hair.

They close their eyes, allowing the sensation to overwhelm them; content to stay like this forever.


End file.
